Glowing
Glowing A Fanfic by Lyrics, Ella and Goldie NOTE: Odd Numbered chapters: Goldenheather's POV Even Numbered: Snowfeather's POV CHAPTER 1 I wailed. My mother doesn't have enough milk! I'm pretty sure that Snowkit is drinking all the milk. 'Hush, dear,' whispered Poppyflower. 'Don't wake Shadewing up.' I searched my mother's belly and felt a soft milky scent flooding over me. I yawned and snuggled in Poppyflower's warm belly. I felt Snowkit squishing me. 'Stop it!' I exclaimed. A muffled mew answered me as Snowkit moved. I felt very drowsy. I snoozed. After the small nap I opened my eyes, blinking to adjust the shaft of bright sunlight making its way through the nursery. I turned. A beautiful golden figure was in front of me. Poppyflower! She's so beautiful... I found out that she has golden patches on her snowy white fur. I tried to turn to look at my fluffy fur. I caught a glimpse of golden as Poppyflower rasped her tongue over my head. 'Seeing your pelt colour, I see,' she gave an amused mew. Giving a wail of protest, Snowkit tried to stop Poppyflower moving. Her eyes blinked open. She gave out a surprised gasp as she saw Poppyflower. 'She's so beautiful!' she gasped. 'I know, right?' A blue tom padded in and looked at Poppyflower. 'Wavewater!' she purred. 'They look beautiful,' he commented. 'Here's a starling.' 'Thanks,' Poppyflower purred. I saw a brown tom at the corner of my eye. 'That's Burrowkit.' Great StarClan, Wavewater sounds like a SunClan warrior more that a great father! Burrowkit studied us curiously. 'Wow, you look beautiful!' he told me. 'At least, better than Leapkit, over there. She's the white she-cat who's sleeping. See?' 'Oh yes, there she is!' said Snowkit. Meadowkit and Oakkit were play-fighting outside with Stonepaw. CHAPTER 2 Time flies by and we came apprentices. My mentor is Snowpelt and Goldenpaw's is Morningmist. Both of them brought us out for training. 'Now, did you study your geography?' asked Morningmist. I nodded. 'Great.' said Snowpelt. 'Where does SunClan always intrude and why?' 'SunClan intrudes in the valley...where we are now?' 'No, mouse-brain,' purred Snowpelt. 'We still need to walk for a while. Why would SunClan intrude in our valley?' 'Because there are many precious herbs there and rich prey.' mewed Goldenpaw. 'Quite detailed. Can you list out 2 herbs that is rare and grows in the valley?' 'Catmint and...' I trailed off to my thoughts. 'Sapphire weed?' 'No,' sighed Morningmist. 'Spottedberry tries her hardest to find sapphire weeds, but every time she could only find a bunch or two-' 'Which is definitely not enough for Greenleaf, seeing that there are so many bees and so many requests for claw polish.' Poppyflower finished Morningmist's sentence. 'Hey, are you coming to teach us how to battle?' I asked. 'No. We would do something much much more boring today. Tree climbing.' 'What?' I asked. I was singing aloud. 'Are you trying to molest my ears?' yelled Goldenpaw. 'Is Flamestar near?' I saw Dapplefur and Specklefoot, the newest warriors, with Darkpaw and Gingersplash. 'What's the matter?' I asked. 'We think that SunClan trespassed on our territory and got some prey on the way back!' meowed Specklefoot, bristling with anger. I flexed my claws. 'No, you aren't allowed in battle!' spat Poppyflower, wrapping her tail protectively around us as if we were kits again. 'Well then, some battle training might be useful-' '' ' YAY!!!' '' I lept happily. Leappaw and Burrowpaw came with their mentors, Leopardpelt and Dawnflame. 'We're coming for battle training also!' said Burrowpaw, who was nearly twice the size of me now. 'Let's go!' CHAPTER 3 Burrowpaw nuzzled me. His soft scent flooded around me as he brushed past. 'Here is Willow's hollow-great for battle training,' announced Morningmist. 'Now, should we start?' Snowpaw nodded vigorously, clearly excited. 'Let's start with the basic defensive moves.' Swanpaw and Featherpaw arrived also. 'Well, Featherpaw, pair with Goldenpaw, Swanpaw, go with Snowpaw.' 'And that means Leappaw and Burrowpaw together,' said Dawnflame. 'Look at me with my moves.' I focused on Poppyflower, who were attacking with the kind of complicated move that will take moons to master. 'No, you focus on Morningmist, Goldenpaw. You need to learn how to defend yourself.' I looked at Morningmist, who fought so bravely. 'Now, copy it- and claws sheathed!' said Snowpelt. To be honest, Featherpaw is no match to me. Her lashes were timed badly and her reflexes was slow too. But I have to say, she is as weak as a newborn kit since the battle with SunClan. The SunClan leader showed no mercy (as always) and clawed her until blood covered her whole pelt and Spottedberry can only smell blood on her, not even her scent! 'SWITCH POSITIONS AND ROLES!' yelled Dawnflame over a noisy hollow. 'Take that!' spat Swanpaw to Snowpaw. She pushed Snowpaw to the ground. 'Help!' wailed Snowpaw. I looked up and a branch was falling in the quickest speed I have ever seen! CHAPTER 4 I looked in horror. I felt a heavy weight land on my back, and everything went dark. (Sorry, going to Poppyflower's view!) I looked at my daughter, her breath quick and shallow. I fought to remember the medicine cat stuff that I'd learnt before. 'She's in shock, dear. Give her some thyme.' S...Spiritstream? 'Yes, Poppyflower... make her warm.' Flowerwing! Lilycreek! 'Make her warm. Fetch Spottedberry right now!' I commanded. Leappaw ran to camp. I curled up next to her, wrapping her with my tail and calming her. I rasped my tongue over her soft fur. 'I'm here! What happened-' 'Save her, please!' said Swanpaw, all innocence voice. I glared at her and she flinched. I rose slowly and questioned her. 'What did you do to my daughter?' 'She fell by herself!' 'Oh, did she?' I spat. Goldenpaw laid next to Snowpaw, nudging her. That made my heart break. I softly nuzzled Snowpaw, letting out small wails of anguish. Morningmist and Snowpelt comforted me softly, but it made me more in pain. 'Oh Poppyflower, endure it.' Bright...Brightbrindle! My mother's sweet scent, mixed with the scent of honeycomb and mint and lemon, made me relax. Spottedberry softly supported Snowpaw with her shoulder and brought her back to camp, with me following and Featherpaw trailing in shock. As we arrived camp, Snowpaw came conscious again. (Back to Snowpaw's view!) My back hurted. A lot. I kept moaning because my back hurt like fury. CHAPTER 5 Swanpaw's blue eyes glittered softly as if she meant the sorry she said. I turned my back and mewed, 'We better go patrol the border of SunClan.' Swanpaw hissed. 'You aren't shooting orders at me!' But she still followed. I hid in the bushes, waiting for the SunClan leader to go back to her camp before we reset markers but Swanpaw stalked right in front of her and hissed, 'You're wandering into our land.' Brightstar snorted and clawed her neck. I gasped and surged forward but an apprentice clawed on my shoulder with no skill. I lashed my tail and backed off. Swanpaw was bleeding to death. I hurled her into the bushes and with quick reaction, grasped the SunClan apprentice's neck and snapped hard. The soft crunch of bone sounded sickening and he fell limp. Brightstar widened her eyes in fury as I chucked down the dead body into SunClan territory, grasped Swanpaw and pelted to the mountains. As I arrived in camp I ran to Spottedberry, but too late. Swanpaw was dead. CHAPTER 6 Roseleaf told me that I have only wrenched my back muscles, and that has nothing to do with my back bone. She ordered me to rest and gave me some comfrey roots and applied it on my back. 'That will do it!' I tried to move. 'Snowpaw, you can't move!' hissed Poppyflower. Then I saw Goldenpaw dragging herself into the medicine cat den. 'What happened?' I gasped. 'Border skirmish,' she grunted as she hauled herself into the treatment area. 'What happened?' inquired Roseleaf. 'Border skirmish,' I answered for Goldenpaw. 'Bad scratches you have there,' she mewed. 'I know,' Goldenpaw sighed. 'SunClan is evil. Literally EVIL.' 'I know, right?' We broke off into a friendly chatter. 'May all cats who can climb the snowy mountains gather around for a Clan meeting!' yowled Flamestar. CHAPTER 7 I limped towards the Frostrock. 'SunClan has put up a fight with two of our apprentices.' 'Two apprentices?' gasped Shadewing unbelievably. 'Yes. And I plan to have more warriors staple in camp for protection-also at least one warrior guarding each den every night. Is that a good idea?' Flamestar asked. Murmurs rippled through the cats. 'Us queens and elders think it is a good plan,' rasped Larkshine. 'Us too!' mewed a warrior. 'We think we should take part- with our mentors.' mewed Featherpaw. 'They killed my sister!' The warriors nodded. 'Good idea,' mewed Flamestar. 'Then it's settled. Now you all can discuss who will keep guard.' he leaped down and slipped into his den. Morningmist's green eyes flashed a look and everyone quieten. 'I think Featherpaw should be on guard with Cherrynose,' she mewed with quiet authority. 'And... Wavewater? Can you guard the nursery with Stonepaw?' He nodded. 'Of course, keep an eye on Shadewing's kits. They might squirm out.' 'I can,' mewed Poppyflower. Morningmist dipped her head. 'Then the camp entrance...' CHAPTER 8 'You must stay here for a night, Snowpaw.' mewed Roseleaf. 'No... way...' I choked. 'See? You can't even talk. I'll give you some honey for your raspy throat. Don't worry, after in shock it is normal to have a raspy voice, choke and cough. Here, have some water too.' She gave me a wad of moss dipped in honey and I obediently lapped it up. It tasted surprisingly good. I lapped at the water and it tasted soft and cool as it soothed my throat. I let out some coughs. 'Oh, you choked on some water, clumsy Snowpaw,' purred Roseleaf with amusement. She curled up next to me and the feeling of me being a kit again flooded over. She asked, 'Is it fine for you to sleep alone?' I nodded. 'If there are any problems, call me.' Her eyes were touched to golden under the glowing dusk light. I nodded and let go to dizzying darkness... CHAPTER 9 3 moons passed. I became a hunter apprentice while Snowpaw became a fighter apprentice. Poppyflower also kitted 2 kits- Owlkit and Flowerkit. Suddenly, Roseleaf dashed out with her pelt spiked. 'SunClan is invading!' Poppyflower immediately pelted next to her kits and arranged her nest with dappled brown leaves and spotted orange leaves over white feathers and petals. Owlkit hid in the brown leaves and Flowerkit hid in the spotted orange leaves. Poppyflower got on her paws and flexed her claws, held them so they catch the bright sunlight. Snowpaw's eyes gleamed. 'Finally, a real battle!' she mewed. 'I've longed for this.' Snowpelt's eyes narrowed. 'Again? It happened not long ago, maybe 3 seasons...' 'Warriors! Hold your line! Guard the medicine cat den and the nursery! Guard the elders! Tunnel runners, go and tell the cats outside to come back!' Flamestar shot out orders. 'But I thought we are invulnerable in our own territory,' I mewed. 'Yes. But it does not mean that there would not be any injuries or worse, deaths.' Morningmist stretched and crouched low. Then, our warriors crowded into camp. 'Invasion?' Cherrynose lashed her tail. 'SunClan, ATTACK!' A band of brown, gold and black rushed down from a slope. 'Never thought SunClan knows how to climb mountains,' snorted the new warrior Stoneclaw. 'Don't underestimate SunClan,' his mother, Stonemist warned. Just as she finished, she flung herself into the deep whirl of battling cats. Stoneclaw leaped behind Snowpaw just in time to bat the cat creeping behind her. 'Thanks,' she huffed, flashing a paw as quick as lighting and clawed the tabby's eye. She rolled under a cat and flung her out of camp by swinging her tail. I saw Poppyflower perform the death blow on Paleclaw. I heard a cat creep behind me and I whipped around to claw his ears. He yowled. 'Serves you right,' I snarled. 'RETREAT! SUNCLAN, RETREAT!' Brightstar leaped out as she realized that Paleclaw is dead. 'Get out now.' Flamestar bared his long yellow teeth. 'We will be back. Watch your backs, FrostClan!' Then Brightstar led her cats fleeing out of camp with Paleclaw's body. CHAPTER 10 Except for Cherrynose, who nearly had her throat ripped out, all of us only had a few scratches and maybe a loose claw or two. Oakwhisker walked to Leapflight, who was laying on the ground, her hind leg splayed out in an awkward angle. He crouched next to her. 'Are you fine?' She replied with a moan. Then I realized her belly was oozing blood and trickling on the reddish floor, lit by the dusk light. Oakwhisker was stupid enough not to know. Goldenpaw gasped at the sight of Leapflight bleeding badly. Her flank was stiff with dried blood. Then Poppyflower slapped her paw on Oakwhisker's cheek. 'Wake up! Can't you see that she's bleeding to death?' Oakwhisker immediately ran to Spottedberry and she called Roseleaf over. The medicine cats dressed her wound. Leapflight fell unconscious and Oakwhisker started to panic. 'She's just unconscious. Don't panic,' Roseleaf mewed softly. She half dragged, half carried Leapflight into her den. 'I'll be here when you wake, Leapflight.' CHAPTER 11 I laid next to my mentor in camp. I was waiting for treatment as Petalpaw padded over to me. 'Is this blood yours? Or is this SunClan's?' 'I think it's mine,' I mewed. She licked my pelt clean and dressed the wounds. 'Don't try to move much or the poultice will fall off,' she warned. I nodded and she started dressing Morningmist's wounds. Suddenly I heard a tiny wail. Flowerkit! Poppyflower picked her up and I let out a sigh of relief. 'So... Goldenpaw. You seem distracted the past few days. What happened?' Morningmist mewed. 'I...I... want to be a queen, but at the same time, I want to be a hunter-' 'Listen. Many cats were trained as a hunter or trap setter or anything, and yet they become a full time queen by having a lot of kits. Rosestem is an example. She was trained as a swimmer by Larkshine-' 'Oh my StarClan! Larkshine is older that Icestar?!' 'Yes. And yet she became a full time queen like her mother.' 'So... I have a choice?' Morningmist nodded. 'Then I choose to train as a hunter.' CHAPTER 12 'Goldenheather! Snowfeather! Goldenheather! Snowfeather!' The Clan cheered for the two new warriors named by Flamestar. 'Congrats!' Burrowsand shouldered through Raincloud and Flowerpaw to get to Goldenheather. He nuzzled her with his muzzle. 'Seems like someone has a mate already,' I purred. 'Hey!' Goldenheather went red and gave me a friendly shove. 'Congrats, Snow''feather'',' Stoneclaw purred. 'Thanks!' I felt a leap of happiness since he came and congratulated me. Suddenly he pressed his muzzle near my ear and whispered, 'Will you be my mate?' I gasped softly and purred, 'Always.' I sat in front of camp, remembering I have to sit vigil with Golden-''heather''. She sat next to me and we waited for a whole night. It seemed ages before the night ended. Stoneclaw guided me to the warriors den and beckoned me to the nest next to his. 'You can sleep here and Goldenheather can sleep next to you.' He purred softly. I settled next to his warm, sleek fur and fell asleep. CHAPTER 13 'Goldenheather, you seem much plumper!' Burrowsand teased. 'Are you eating all of our freshkill?' I rolled my eyes. 'What do you think?' He purred. 'I don't know! You never know for Goldenheather!' I gasped as a sharp pain bolted through me. I stumbled backwards. Burrowsand immediately stuck next to me. 'What is happening?' 'Bellyache,' I gasped. He grabbed my scruff and dragged me back to camp. I struggled and he let go. 'I'll support you.' I leaned on his sturdy shoulder and he supported me back to camp. Immediately Petalfrost ran to me. 'You are expecting! You don't know that? You should move to the nursery soon!' Her eyes glittered. 'Bellyache?' Burrowsand nodded. 'She seems in a lot of pain,' he mewed. 'Come. Try walking on your own.' I stumbled forward slowly, wincing at every bolt. I laid carefully in the medicine cat den when Spottedberry put her paw on my belly. 'I think the kits are coming!' Petalfrost raced into the den and placed her paw gently on my belly. 'Yes, she's kitting!' Lilycreek bundled herbs together and gave them to Spottedberry. 'Eat this.' I chewed and swallowed the bitter herbs. Then I felt my muscles pushing hard and Lilycreek pushing. A wet bundle slipped out and Lilycreek purred. 'A she-kit!' She nipped the kitting sac and licked the kit. She placed it next to my belly as she pressed her tiny face into my fur. I bent and sniffed her. This is the most perfect scent in the world. Then Lilycreek pushed her paw and another bundle slipped out. 'Another she-kit!' Petalfrost purred. She placed it next to my belly. The first kit was a blue-gray colored one. 'I name this kit Sapphirekit.' The other one is a beautiful golden tabby. 'Ask Burrowsand to come in, please.' A while later he came in and whispered, 'The kits are perfect.' 'Will you name this tabby?' 'I'll name it Weedkit.' 'That is a beautiful name...' CHAPTER 14 I shook out the water droplets in my fur, irritated by the dampness that stuck to my pelt. 'You gotta get used to it, Snow,' Stoneclaw teased. 'HEY!' I shoved him into the water, hot with embarrassment. He easily leaped up. 'What a pity I'm a swimmer,' he purred. 'Or else you would've gotten me!' I sighed softly. Goldenheather had kits. I want kits with Stoneclaw. Badly. His pale blue eyes softened. 'What's on your mind?' I shook out the thought of having kits. 'I want more time with you,' I lied. He playfully slapped me with his tail. 'You already have a whole day and night with me.' His eyes darkened seriously. 'Tell me the truth.' I shook my head sadly. 'I want kits, Stoneclaw,' I sighed softly. 'But I want to serve my Clan and you are always in patrols.' His clever eyes glinted like the sky. 'At night. Let's meet here at moonhigh.' I shook my head. 'I said I'll guard camp tonight.' 'Well, ask Featherpelt then! She's free.' 'Ugh, fine.' I sniffed. But it wasn't just that. It was the dullness I felt that made me sad. I hated the fact that I couldn't have kits so early like Goldenheather and Poppyflower and all of my ancestors did. Stoneclaw's gaze sliced through my mind and he huffed, 'Snowpelt didn't have kits.' Well, most ''of my ancestors. 'Come on, don't be a gloomy-gloom storm cloud! Be a bright, happy, light white cloud!' Stoneclaw nudged me. I shrugged. CHAPTER 15 My tail curled around Weedkit and Sapphirekit. I growled softly, scenting SunClan. The warriors fell back and reinforced the camp, especially the nursery, elders den and medicine cats den. I heard a soft shuffling. 'Shadewing! Come and hide Shadowkit and Foxkit!' Poppyflower hissed. She bundled the two kits into my belly and whispered, 'Shadewing has to fight. She has to prove that Foxkit is ours, and was born in FrostClan.' She dashed out of the nursery, turned around and mewed, 'Burrowsand, Owlpaw and Mintpaw will reinforce the nursery. Flutterkit will stay here with you. She's old enough to know SunClan moves.' I heard Shadowkit mutter, 'Since she's SunClan.' Snowfeather glanced up from her nest and whispered, 'Where's Stoneclaw? I have to talk to him.' She was expecting kits. Right at that time he padded in and murmured, 'This... I won't die. I promise.' Then he padded out. All of a sudden cats were raining from the sky! Those foolish SunClan cats think they could use the Tree Leap on mountains. Huh. 'Look, Goldenheather, SunClan cats know how to fly!' gasped Sapphirekit. I snorted, 'No, Sapphirekit, they know how to be mouse-brained and try to jump off mountains!' Snowfeather rolled her eyes and mewed, 'Yeah, as if they would be smart enough to ''actually arrange an ambush!' I heard an alarming screech from Stoneclaw. Oh no. Chapter 16 'STONECLAW!' I threw myself out in the battlefield, frantically searching for him. Poppyflower shoved me back into the nursery and yelled, 'BE SMARTER CAN'T YOU? STAY INSIDE AND DON'T DIE!' I stumbled into the den, dazed for a moment, and I remembered, Stoneclaw. I cleared my head and struggled to stay calm, but a gray shape huddled on the earth distracted me. 'Stoneclaw...' I whispered, a sob forming in my throat. The only thing I could do was to pray that was some other gray cat. I focused on his eyes and reality crashed into me like a ginormous wave. Goldenheather padded to me, tail curling around me and whispered, 'He'll be watching from StarClan.' I was devastated. Stonemist was devastated. Everyone who loved Stoneclaw was devastated. I felt my eyes water, pain taking over my world. I felt a soft, gentle breeze ruffle my fur. At once I knew that it was Stoneclaw. Don't worry, Snowfeather... I'll always be with you... '' 'Snowfeather?' The pretty golden queen mewed. ''A star will fall, and leaf-bare will rise to power with a raven to its aid. A lavender blooms in the midst of a rainstorm, causing a birch to grow in the snow, and when night rises, leaf-bare will crush the stormy night. My tail twitched as I received a prophecy from Stoneclaw. Goldenheather blinked. 'Snowfeather?' I looked up. 'Thank you, Stoneclaw,' I murmured under my breath. At once I threw myself into battle, not caring for my kits for the first and last time. Chapter 17 'SNOWFEATHER!' I shrieked. 'You're going to hurt your kits!' But she didn't reply. I vaguely see her blurred white shape moving as fast as lightning, clawing warrior after warrior, sinking her fangs into soft flesh, tearing pelt after pelt. I wasn't surprised that she rushed into battle. If there was a cat who could run as fast as a leopard, fight as strong as a lion, she was it. Grief and anger for Stoneclaw provoked her reckless instincts to fight as fiercely as possible, not caring about anything. Poppyflower fought alongside, and for once they made the best battle pair. Their impulsive nature and burning spirits made the best and most special match for fighting- they weren't scared of dying or getting hurt. They just wanted to defend what they care for the most. Snowfeather held a tabby cat down, scenting Stoneclaw on her. She was the one who killed Stoneclaw! 'SunClan, retreat!' Brightstar led her warriors away from our camp but Snowfeather's grip was strong. 'Let go!' spat the tabby. 'No, Brindlefeather, I won't unless you're dead.' ''Poppyflower watched from aside, her green eyes glistening with grief. 'You murderer!' screeched Snowfeather. She sank her claws into her throat. Shadowkit and Foxkit shrank back. Flutterkit's eyes widened. 'Mother,' she whispered. Brindlefeather jerked her head to the side. 'Fl-Flutterkit,' she murmured. Blood was flowing heavily from her throat and she fell limp, her eyes rolled back. 'MOTHER!' Flutterkit wailed. 'Shhh, it'll be fine... she's watching over you.' Flutterkit glared at Snowfeather. 'Why did you have to kill her?' Shadewing hushed the pale tabby. 'You're a part of FrostClan now, Flutterkit.' Morningmist limped from the leader's den, her head shaking sadly. 'Flamestar's gone,' she lamented. 'Wh- how?' Poppyflower rushed into the leader's den, Spottedberry at her side. 'He... he was a great mate,' murmured Shadewing, padding behind. Her eyes were watery. 'Spottedberry?' Poppyflower mewed. 'He truly loved our mother, Poppyflower.' Morningmist and Leopardpelt stood behind the grieving ginger and white cat. 'Although he wasn't our father, he cared for us.' I went into the den, taking in the gory scene- Flamestar was pretty much ripped apart. 'He was sick,' Roseleaf sighed. Snowfeather padded in, halting in horror. 'Flamestar!' Chapter 18 I buried my nose into his flame pelt. 'He was sort of kin, you know.' Poppyflower was behind me. 'He was Brightbrindle's second mate. And Shadewing is our kin too.' I didn't care. We sat vigil and Morningmist leaped up the Frostrock. 'May all cats who can climb the snowy mountains gather for a clan meeting!' I looked up, and cats were surrounding the rock. Morningmist beckoned Flutterkit forward. Her eyes glowed in surprise as she padded forward. 'Flutterkit', you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flutterpaw. Your mentor will be Snowfeather. I hope Snowfeather will pass down all she knows on to you. Snowpelt will be your temporary mentor. After she kitted and is well to attend patrols again, she will train you. Snowfeather, 'you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Snowpelt, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Flutterpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.' Morningmist announced. 'Now I shall choose the deputy.' 'I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of FrostClan is Snowfeather. But as she's expecting, I'd like to have Gingersplash as temporary deputy.' I looked up in surprise, and dipped my head. 'Snowfeather! 'Snowfeather!' Morningmist had made a new warrior with kits, ''me, deputy. The Clan was surprised, but they thought it made sense as I was a brilliant fighter. 'Congrats, Snow.' I looked up, and Stoneclaw's blurred shape was hidden amongst the stars. She dipped her head at Roseleaf and bounded off the Frostrock. 'Now I'll get my nine lives.' I padded back into the nursery. Foxkit was jumping in excitement. 'Our deputy's here!' Shadewing sighed. 'Your father looks so much like you, dear.' She licked the bright ginger tom and settled in her nest. Weedkit's eyes were wide with awe. 'I wish I could be leader one day!' 'Most kits hope they could be leader,' I purred. 'But when they grow up they'll find their passion.' Weedkit mewed, 'I hope I could fight like you and hunt like Goldenheather!' My littermate smiled softly. 'I think you're as quick as me, Weedkit.' Chapter 19 The song of birds echoed around camp, waking me. Poppyflower was already awake, a magpie in her jaws. The weather was warmer, but it was still in leaf-bare; luckily, the end of it. Snowbirds will migrate to somewhere else soon, when newleaf has fully settled. Her voice was bright and cheery as she dropped the bird in front of me. 'Want to share?' she asked. I nodded. Suddenly an agonized wail sounded from the elder's den. 'Sandbreeze is dead!' I knew I should have rushed to the elder's den at once , but instead I darted towards the nursery, waking Snowfeather. "Get up! Sandbreeze died!" I said. "Why call me? I'm tired... Spottedberry said I'm kitting in a couple sunrises..." Snowfeather groaned. "You're clan deputy now! Can't hurt for your sister to help raise your reputation!" I said enthusiastically as I nudged her out of the nursery. I helped her into the elders den. "Goldenheather! For Starclan's sake can you stop nudging me and CALL PETALFROST!" Snowfeather growled at me. "Fine..." I quietly mumbled to myself and headed to the medicine cat den. "Petalfrost?" I called into the medicine cat den. A calico head poked out. 'Yes?' "Snowfeather sent me to find you. Also, she's extremely crabby," I added. Petalfrost nodded. "She'll have to eat her borage soon, remind me to bring one to her. Or, ask Poppyflower to get one in the nursery's herb store. There's quite a bit.' She turned back to do her own stuf. 'Oh, also, bring this to Spottedberry. She's in the elder's den.' Chapter 20 'Ack!' I hissed in agony as Petalfrost rushed to my side. She placed a paw on my belly and nodded at Poppyflower. 'Definitely labour,' she confirmed. Poppyflower nodded and passed a raspberry leaf to me. The process was so painful I couldn't even chew or swallow- I could only bite sticks. Poppyflower stuffed a leaf into my mouth. 'Chew, now!' 'Why don't you just chew the pulp for me?' I growled as I tried my best to chew. 'Well, you have to chew it yourself to actually make the leaf work!' Poppyflower hissed impatiently. She placed a paw on my belly. 'The first one's coming,' Petalfrost mewed. I felt a bundle of fur slip out. Petalfrost nipped the kitting sac and licked the kit. It let out a soft mewl. 'A she-kit,' the tortoiseshell announced and placed it next to my belly. Her fur was a shade of dark blue-gray. 'I name her Bluekit,' I purred as a soft voice- Stoneclaw's voice- played im my head. Name the first kit Bluekit. Before I knew it, two other bundles slipped out and was placed next to my belly. Goldenheather looked at me with excited eyes. 'What would you name the tom?' I strained to hear a name, but Stoneclaw said, Choose the other two yourself. '' 'I name him Whitekit, and I name her Diamondkit.' Chapter 21 Newleaf has fully arrived, but Diamondkit was unlucky; she caught greencough. She was born weak and Spottedberry estimated that either she'd be a medicine cat or a queen- her lungs won't work as well as the other normal cats. Diamondkit was curled in the patients' corner of the medicine cat den- her nose was crusted, and she let out a few coughs. Snowfeather was released from the nursery, and she had started to train Flutterpaw. I heard Sapphirekit's squeaky voice, 'Fight me, you SunClan flea bag!' Bluekit snarled. 'You fight me!' Poppyflower purred softly. 'Sapphirekit, you're older than Bluekit. Be careful!' I saw Whitekit sniffing some borage and tilting his head. 'Is this borage?' 'Oh, Whitekit, you smart little kitty! Yes, this is borage. Do you want to be a medicine cat soon?' Whitekit nodded eagerly. 'I'd love to!' 'SUNCLAN IS ATTACKING!' A shriek came from outside and Gingersplash growled. 'Don't you dare, SunClan scum!' 'ATTACK!' A flood of cats came in from the main entrance. A white tom burst out from the crowd and pushed Dapplefur down. 'You, are weak.' The cat snarled. He raised his paw and jammed his claws into her throat. He pulled out. Her veins snapped and blood sprayed out of her wound. She flailed her paws unti she slowed and her paws crumbled to the ground. Gingersplash stared at the white tom in pure rage. 'You didn't have to kill my daughter.' Chapter 22 The white tom looked up and his eyes widened. Grief and memories flashed in his eyes for a brief moment, so brief that I nearly didn't catch it. 'A-are you Ginger?' The tom started. 'My name was always Gingersplash!' She flung herself at the tom. 'Blizzardstorm, you foul piece of fox dung- YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL MY DAUGHTER!' Her angry shriek split the slient camp, most cats staring at the show. She slashed Blizzardstorm's throat and he fell to the hard earth. 'You have to die the same way my daughter did.' 'Gingersplash, you don't know this.' A soft voice came from behind. A StarClan cat has arrived. 'Brightbrindle?' Gingersplash's voice trembled. 'Yes, my dear, it's me. I have something to tell FrostClan.' 'I'm sorry. Gingersplash is not my daughter. Her true mother is Yellowstream, who left the clan. And Blizzardstorm is her father.' Gingersplash looked at Brightbrindle in pure shock. 'I- I killed my own father...?' She backed away and shook her head. 'No, no, no, I didn't!' 'It's fine... Gingersplash, you didn't know.' 'But he's still my father!' Her voice cracked into a wail of agony and she crumbled to the ground. 'I have no mother, my daughter is dead, and now my father is gone!' She went on, 'My mate, my mate is in StarClan...' Her voice dropped into a whisper. 'I miss Brownstripe...' I stood at the side, eyes cold, letting no emotion flow through myself. If Gingersplash's father was killed by his own daughter, then that's that. No cat could change it, not even StarClan. Brightbrindle mewed, 'I'm sorry...' before disappearing. The other cats tore their gazes off the grieving cat and moved on. The battle went swirling on, surrounding Gingersplash and I with echoes and cries, with loud thuds and screeches, with rage and courage. It swirled on and on, until I felt a strong, rushing power, fueling me, urging me to fight for the Clan. So I did. Chapter 23 'Shadowkit!' Shadewing shrieked. I immediately whipped around to see Brightstar with the black kit in her jaws, ready to kill the defenseless kit. I wanted to run and save him. But my paws failed me. Immediately a black blurred shape charged towards the leader's flank. Behind it was Flutterpaw, running to its aid- that was when I realized the black shape was Ravenpaw. With the force of her weight and speed, she easily knocked Brightstar over, leaving her stunned and her grip on Shadowkit was let loose. Poppyflower, seeing that Ravenpaw was on Brightstar, sprinted over and slashed at Brightstar's eye. She let out a yowl of agony and as Ravenpaw spotted Poppyflower, she let go and dashed back into battle. Flutterpaw went over to the nursery to add reinforcements. Shadowkit immediately scrambled back into the nursery and I heard an ear-splitting screech. 'You FrostClan witches! Icestar should never have been born to bless your wretched Clan!' ''Icestar? I thought in my head. 'How dare you insult Icestar!' Stonemist snarled. 'She was a great leader, and she was also my mother! You were the cause of her death!' Stonemist charged towards Brightstar and landed a sharp blow on her shoulder. She nimbly rolled away and slammed her huge paw on Stonemist's neck, unsheathing her claws. 'You still have much to learn, young warrior, for SunClan-' Brightstar's words were broken off by Morningstar's furious yowl. 'You better leave before I have to fight you!' Her ear was shredded and her left flank was stiff with dried blood. Her long, curved claws were more intimidating than Brightstar's, but the bright ginger she-cat wasn't afraid. 'I'd be a coward if I leave!' 'Very well then.' The lithe calico nimbly landed on all fours in front of Brightstar, who had walked away from the terrified Stonemist. Almost immediately, Morningstar lunged at Brightstar, ready to rear up and slash the ginger's throat, but Brightstar saw that coming and leaped up, crashing right into Morningstar. She let out a yelp of pain and instinctively rolled away, keeping stance once again when she was next to the Warriors den. Morningstar kneeled down and snarled, 'You can kill me, but my warriors will avenge my death!' Brightstar sneered, 'You're no match to me, ''weakling. ''I want to fight Poppyflower.' To my horror, my mother padded out. 'You can get me if you want, SunClan scum.' Poppyflower used her speed to her advantage and easily tackled Brightstar. The bright ginger she-cat let out a string of swearing and landed on her paws. Poppyflower spat at Brightstar, green eyes blaring in pure rage. 'You better leave before I tear your throat out.' Seeing that she was also being closed in by Snowfeather and Morningstar, she surrendered. 'I will leave if you wouldn't accuse us of claiming your land!' Brightstar hissed. 'Very well. If you agree on a truce, we will not attack or accuse you.' Chapter 24 Diamondkit pounced on me. 'Snowfeather! Can I play with Shadowkit and Foxkit? ''Please?' '' 'Okay, but be careful! Do you want Poppyflower to come with you?' I purred, licking the playful kit's head. 'Yes please!' Diamondkit mewed. 'Poppyflower! Can you teach me, Foxkit and Shadowkit some battle moves?' My mother chuckled, 'Sure, dear. Let's go down to the caves!'